Sensations
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: At the request of the tactician, Priscilla asks Wil to properly teach her how to use a bow. The experience proves to be quite enjoyable for her. PriscillaxWil.


Sensations

"Wil... can I speak to you?"

"Of course! What is it that you need?" Wil asks enthusiastically. He's _always_ eager to talk to someone.

"Well, our tactician suggested that I... perhaps learn another way to attack from afar if we have a shortage of tomes," Priscilla replies, looking away shyly. "He said it would be mutually beneficial if I ask you to help me, since you're an experienced archer..."

Wil thinks about the situation briefly in his mind. Although it would make more sense for Priscilla to ask Rebecca for help since she's a girl, there's no reason why he would _refuse_ to help. Besides, Rebecca's probably too busy trying to earn Raven's affection right now to be of any real use. Whenever Lucius isn't with him, it's always Rebecca who's by his side, and as the days are going by, Raven appears to be slowly tolerating her presence. It's like the tactician _knew_ this would happen after he asked Raven to fix Rebecca's bow!

Regardless of the circumstances, though, Wil knows the right thing to do is to help Priscilla out.

"Let's start our training tomorrow, then! I'll get everything you need. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow morning, just after sunrise..."

* * *

><p>When the sun peeks out behind the hills, Wil arrives at the training grounds and is surprised to already find Priscilla there waiting for him, albeit looking quite tired. It also appears she didn't get much of a chance to change out of her sleeping attire, for all she's wearing is a loose, white T-shirt and a pair of red shorts. While certainly not proper archer attire, "less is more" is a very useful term concerning how an archer should be dressed, considering the fact that being weighed down by too much is detrimental to an archer's survival in battle.<p>

Not that Wil's dressed much better anyway. Other than his quiver and the one he brought for Priscilla, he's only wearing a T-shirt engraved with the insignia of Pherae on it, plus a pair of pants. No shoulder armor or anything. This is only training, though, so it's not a big deal. It's also quite warm outside, despite it being early in the morning, allowing no need for any extra coverings.

"Good morning!" Wil exclaims cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay..." Priscilla responds sleepily, holding a hand in front of her lips to cover the yawn that escapes from her mouth. "A little tired, but okay... shall we start?"

"Yes! Firstly, I brought this for you, so I'll let you have that," Wil states, handing her his extra quiver. "You use this to hold your arrows. Just sling it on your back, and then we'll work on your stance. Get a feel for the bow and how it works, and we'll get started shortly."

Priscilla equips her quiver and starts examining the Short Bow (the perfect size and weight for her small constitution) she previously picked out from the equipment shed as Wil sets up a few targets in various locations. When's he finished, he comes back to find Priscilla awkwardly holding the bow like it's something revolting that she shouldn't be touching. Laughing, he demonstrates how to properly hold a bow for Priscilla to copy, but it does nothing to help.

He's going to have to help her the old fashioned way.

"We'll do it together," Wil declares, and he reaches his arms around Priscilla to take hold of her hands so he can properly instruct her on how to fix her stance.

Now, this is quite an interesting experience for Priscilla; she's never _ever_ been touched by a man, let alone had one wrap his arms around her, so the _sensations_ that she feels while being embraced by one is completely new and unusual. That's not to say that she's repulsed by it, but it's a bit confusing for her, to say the least...

"Alright, so firstly, you do this with your hands..."

The way her arm _trembles_ as his callused hand grazes her soft skin...

"You have to stand like this with your feet..."

The way her leg _tickles_ as his knee cap nestles behind her thigh...

"You need to lift your elbows a bit more..."

The way her heart _flutters_ as his elbow lightly brushes against her breast...

"So, just pull back the string..."

The way her cheeks _shiver_ as his breath caresses her earlobe...

"And... release!"

Priscilla lets go of the bow, and the arrow flies straight and true into the bulls-eye of the target. Unable to believe that she was able to hit it on her first try, she dons a smile of approval and even laughs in delight...

...but her mood saddens inexplicably when Wil releases his hold on her.

"That was amazing!" Wil compliments, clearly excited by the amazing shot his new student has just made. "I guess you've got a feel for it now! I'll just watch you at this point, and then..."

"Wait!"

Priscilla is surprised by her sudden reaction, but right now, she can't help but speak up. Even though... the _sensations_ she felt while being held by Wil were unfamiliar and strange due to her naivety, they were also very pleasant and enjoyable. The experience makes her feel warm inside as she thinks about it.

To be honest... she doesn't want to forget that feeling.

Not just yet.

"Maybe that was... a fluke..." she mumbles, wringing her hands nervously. "Repetition is really important, right? Can you keep... helping me?"

"Of course! How could I forget that?" Wil responds, shaking his head in forgetfulness. He knows how difficult it is to master the bow. "Just one demonstration isn't going to cut it. To truly help you, we're going to have to work on this for the entire day, and then work from there the next day. Is that okay?"

Priscilla can only smile in approval.

"Okay."

As Wil helps Priscilla get into the proper archer stance again, the tactician smirks to himself from his hiding spot behind the equipment shed.

THE END

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

This fic is for zeldamaster456! I must say, I had no idea what to write about these two, but eventually, the thought to play on Priscilla's naivety was the decided course of action. It also turned into an exercise in word use, especially in the second half of the story, so it was good for me to write in that respect as well! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

In some fics, I've seen the word "breast" used in a non-perverted/humourous manner, and I never really understood how that could work until I tried it myself in this fic, and I think I understand now. Wow, I feel really mature now for some reason. I must be going crazy. :p

Normally, it would be time for me to write another chapter of A Glimmer of Hope, but this time, I'm working on a special project with Cormag Ravenstaff! You'll see the fruits of our labour at the end of the year! Look forward to it! It involves both of our OTPs...


End file.
